Contract of Love and Death
by Kajune
Summary: To Hibari, Mukuro was a mere object that could give him what he wanted. To Mukuro, Hibari was the sole purpose of living. 6918


**Title** : Contract of Love and Death

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre **: Romance / Angst

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : To Hibari, Mukuro was a mere object that could give him what he wanted. To Mukuro, Hibari was the sole purpose of living. 6918

* * *

To get something from someone, can only be properly done by giving that someone something they want. It could be called a trade, done in the form of a contract. Hibari Kyoya, although not much of a fan of being fair towards others, one day made a contract with the person he the hated most. Why? That person happened to be the only one capable of giving him what he wanted - no - _needed_.

Through his mother's side of the family, Hibari had inherited a rare disease that gets worse with each generation. The only known cure for it is no longer available due to one of the ingredients having been washed off the planet. Eventually, it was also forgotten what the remaining ingredients were. Those who knew the cure have long died, and only one of them has returned.

Rokudo Mukuro, a cold-hearted illusionist now reincarnated into his sixth life. The memories of his past life, as Hibari understands, are as clear as the memories of this life. Due to being born when the cure or antidote was still remembered in full detail, he is the only one alive with the knowledge to recreate the antidote that will save Hibari's life.

At first, Mukuro was willing to give the dying rival of his what he wanted, but he had a second thought that made him feel that doing so in exchange for something would be far more better. Desperate, Hibari agreed and signed a contract with Mukuro. Yes, one of the ingredients no longer exists, thus making the effects of the recreation not permanent, but still life-saving. Mukuro knows a certain not-so-rare plant that can be used in the long-gone tree's stead, and after a whole day, he comes back to Hibari with what the other has been searching for so long.

Only Hibari's grandmother had a taste of such a miracle drug, and the version she took gave effects that lasted forever. However, her life wasn't put on the line so it wasn't so urgent for her to be cured. Before she got better, she was weak and easily exhausted, nothing more. As for Hibari, he becomes delusional and sore all over, provoking him into finding a solution even more.

To stay alive, Hibari must have the antidote once a day, and with each day Mukuro obeys his part of the contract, Hibari must obey his. Every morning Mukuro comes to save Hibari's live, while every night Hibari awaits for Mukuro in bed. There is no doubt that he has a lot of disliking in what Mukuro had requested of him, but as time went by, sex became something he was used to. He no longer felt afraid, and no matter how different Mukuro might touch him every now and then, it never gave him any amount of pain that would worry him.

Eventually, the proud Hibari Kyoya forgot to take his drug one day, and was surprised to find out...that he was okay the next day.

A month went by without him getting sick, feeling weak, and so Mukuro was told to keep a distance from Hibari. Being touched wasn't something Hibari enjoyed enough to accept it without a fair trade, and there was no need for a trade. When another month went by, Hibari ripped the contract to pieces and resumed treating Mukuro not as a bed-partner, but as the rival he has always been.

If only he knew or even bothered to ask why he no longer felt sick.

On a sunny morning, five months after the last time he had taken that drug, Hibari finds a letter on his bed. After a few stretches and a yawn, he opens the letter up and reads.

_Dear Hibari Kyoya_

_I see that you are happy with no longer needing my help._

_For a few months I've been watching you, _

_and I can clearly tell that your confidence and health have grown._

_Congratulations to you. _

_Tomorrow is your birthday, correct?_

_I wish to see you smile so brightly again especially on that day,_

_but unfortunately I can't. _

_To be honest, my beloved, you have always needed me._

_You may of lost the need for the drug, but you still needed me since._

_I've seen you every night, looking so unhappy, and I know why._

_Unable to watch you cry in sadness, I took your illness from you._

_Your disease existed in your lungs, and has now long been in mine._

_Hibari Kyoya, I'm going to die. _

_I'm going to die because I can't consume the drug myself. _

_I'll die without regret, because I know you'll be alright._

_I love you (Ti Amo)_

_-Rokudo Mukuro_

The white piece of paper lands softly onto the sheets of the comfortable bed, after Hibari had loosened his hold on it. Mukuro's final words have left him in shock, complete shock and disbelief. For five months that illusionist has been looking happy and healthy, yet he claims to have taken the disease from Hibari somehow and put his own life on the line. To understand why he can't cure himself is easy, but the part where Mukuro actually exchanged Hibari's life with his own is...is...

Shocking.

For so long Hibari has been feeling joyful and confident, only to fall into complete agony when the one person who harbored love for him leaves this world once again, without regret. Happy, was the feeling Hibari had for so long, and had so much of it that Mukuro was a mere pest in his eyes. In reality, Mukuro saw him no different than before. He loved him, and he actually told him through a letter as he dies.

With watery eyes that glare viciously at the hands that grab hold onto the sheets tightly, Hibari Kyoya says one last thing before Mukuro's pulse stops forever.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : This story was written on the 25th March 2011, but has been updated. I hope the story makes sense. All reviews will be appreciated. Thank you for reading~


End file.
